Alicia Whiteglass
"I will cleanse this new land of any undead that make their way there, and protect those that settle, so that they may pass on properly." History Alicia was not always a gun-toting Pharasmin Inquisitor. She was originally born to the noble Whiteglass family in Varisia, who had mixed feelings about her cat-like ears. Some found it a beautiful reminder of her Aasimar heritage, while others saw it as more of a deformity. It was this split that caused her to not be the family's heir, and she was instead sent to a church after a few years. After all, while none could agree on her appearance, they could all agree that she was touched by the divine. This church happened to be one of Pharasma's, and they were happy to take her in. Other children found her ears quite enticing, rather than ugly as some members of her family had. This ingratiated the members of the church to her, and caused her to actually want to involve herself in the faith. Shortly after her training at the church began, Alicia was taken in to begin training as an Inquisitor, alongside a small group of other children from the surrounding area who were also Aasimar. Their duty as servants of Pharasma was made clear to them: They were to travel Golarion, performing rites for the departed, comforting the grieving, and helping people pass on at their appointed time, while rooting out enemies such as undead and necromancers. Alicia took to the training with ease, showing a natural capcity with weaponry as well as magic. She adopted a crossbow as her weapon of choice despite its unwieldyness, and once her 10 years of training were complete, she set out to do what she had seemingly been destined for since birth. For 2 years, Alicia travelled throughout Varisia and just beyond its borders, performing her duties. Her ears marked her out to some as an Aasimar, but most of the time, it was met with glee. While she did almost die a few times, usually at the hands of undead but occasionally from a particularly well-equipped group of bandits, she never let up in her duties. Throughout her travels, Alicia met many people, but the one that had the most influence was a Gnome woman known as Add. She was a travelling peddler of weaponry, notably firearms, who discovered Alicia nursing her wounds after one of those close encounters with her mistress. Add allowed her to travel with her caravan to continue her duties while she was recovering, as long as she pulled her weight. Of course, Alicia did just that, often serving as a lookout, and fighting off would-be thieves. Thanks to how efficient a bodyguard Alicia was, Add started training her in a replacement for her crossbow: One of the firearms in her inventory. While it took a while to get used to the noise, she quickly found herself getting used to the feeling of a gun in hand, and happily adopted it as her weapon of choice. It wasn't long after she finally figured it out that her injuries had fully healed up, and she departed with thanks to the woman. The following year of travel is when Alicia made her way to Nibiru, deciding that it needed the hand of an Inquisitor of Pharasma. A new land was sure to be home to all sorts of malcontents, undead and necromancers among them. Besides, she'd gotten somewhat bored of the landscape of Varisia, and she neded a change of pace. Appearance Alicia is rather short, standing at 5'3". That height includes her grey cat ears which sit atop similarly coloured hair, which is usually pulled onto a bun, with two strands left down to frame her pale face and grey-green eyes. She's fairly attractive, more on the cute end of the scale, though that's usually offset by her aloof expression. Most of Alicia's body is obscured by her elaborate cloak, with a grey hood, furry collar, and a patterned black cape which reaches just past her shoulders, which is replaced by thinner grey material that reaches her hips. Beneath that, she wears a simple black dress with some white laces at the front to break things up, as well as black boots. Personality Alicia is a rather quiet person, though not aloof, despite her expression. Rather, she's just somewhat shy. Growing up being torn between two sides of your family, being sent away to a church, and then being trained to kill things for a decade doesn't tend to breed the most socially capable people. Despite that, she's quite friendly, and happy to help. Above all, however, comes her devotion to her duties as an Inquisitor of Pharasma, which she was raised to follow from a very young, impressionable age. Alicia strongly detests the undead, as well as those who create them, and will leap at the first opportunity to mess with their schemes. For general enjoyment, Alicia quite enjoys more indoors activities such as reading, but she also has a love for cooking, which has made her travels far less harsh on her tastebuds. Aspirations Alicia's current aspirations are mostly involved with her duties. She wishes to rid Nibiru of any undead or necromancers that may crop up, while performing the typical duties of a Pharasmin priest. A new land would have a surplus of death and a shortage of those to grant passing rites, after all. Aside from that however, she has a natural curiosity about this curious land that has shown up, which she wishes to investigate. Category:Characters